Lost & Found
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: 7 Years ago, a young girl disappeared from Haly's international Traveling Circus, now her childhood friend Dick Grayson may finally find her, but will he? and If he does, who, exactly, will he find? Team year 2. Mostly cannon pairings. Hurt/Comfort and Romance possible later on.


Lost and Found, Chapter 1

-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-

-April 5, 2012, 4:00-

A teenage girl, about age 15, was sleeping in a small bed in a medium sized bedroom, consisting of a bed, a dresser, a vanity, and a TV. The room itself was currently dark, but when lit consisted of a strange mix of skater girl, and princess, and in general very bright colors, as well as several stuffed animals, most of which were of odd animals like Zebras, Lions, Robins, or Elephants rather than Teddy bears and dolls.

The girl herself was wearing a long, pale blue, nightgown, had slightly wavy red hair which was currently spread out all around her on her pillow, and was clutching to her blankets tightly whilst tossing and turning in her bed, the reason for this was that she was having a very odd, and almost creepy dream:

* * *

><p>She saw two blurry figures of childr<em>en with a bright and happy background<em>

_"Hehehe, Can't Catch me, Can't Catch me!" Giggled the voice of a female child in the teen's dream._

_"Wait up! Aub' wait up!" whined the voice of a male child_

_"D, look at this!"_

_The images changed from the two children to a small building..._

_"Behave while Mommy and Daddy are gone, Okay Aubey?"_

_The blurry images of the two children returned, but this time with a dark and gloomy setting_

_"D, I think I just saw a monster behind that tree." whimpered the female child's voice, the male child saw this too, and grabbed the female child's hand to lead her away from the situation._

_"Yea Aub', I think I see it, too, lets go"_

_This time the setting seemed indoors, but it was odd and colorful..._

_"Sorry Aubeline, but you can't start training with your parents until you're older"_

_"But-But-But D gets to train with his!"_

_"But he's not training dangerous animals, you are"_

_It seemed to be raining, and the figures were blurry._

_"Promise we'll play together tomorrow, kay?"_

_This time all she could see was a darkened wilderness..._

_"Mommy! Daddy! D! Mr Haly! Dick! Richard!" called a scared, lost little girl_

_In the end, the dream ended in darkness, and a feeling of fright._

_"Ha ha ha, you won't be so hard to break, little girl"_

- dream end

The teenage girl shot up in her bed and gasped.

* * *

><p>-WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY-<p>

-April 5, 15:00-

"Today would have been your birthday..." Muttered a 15 -year-old boy with raven hair sitting on his bed as he sighed and looked at a small, old and worn photo of 2 five-year-olds, one with a boy with short raven hair like him, the other a girl with long red hair in a French braid.

His thoughts were interrupted by an elderly man in a butler's uniform coming in to the boy's bedroom, and saying "Master Dick, Master Bruce said for you to go to Mount Justice, he has a mission for the team."

"Kay, thanks Alfred." The boy, now known as Dick, halfheartedly answered.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Inquired the butler, who Dick had just called Alfred.

"Yeah, it's just... remember how I had that friend who went missing a year before my family died... it was her birthday today." replied Dick quietly.

"Oh... Would you like me to call Master Bruce and ask if you can take the day off?" asked Alfred.

"Uhh, No, I'm not feelin' the aster, but I'll be OK, besides it'll get my mind off things." Dick decided, not wanting to be seen as weak.

"If you're sure, Master Dick…" Replied Alfred as he left the room.

"Hmm… I wonder… Aubeline what happened to you?" Dick muttered as he glanced at the photo once more before putting it in a strange yellow belt, this was his Utility Belt, you see, this boy was Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, aka Robin, The Boy Wonder.

* * *

><p>-Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, RI-<p>

-April 5, 15:20-

"Team: Report to Mission Room" This was what Dick heard as he entered Mount Justice via Zeta-Tube, the League and team's primary form of transportation.

Knowing that this was about the mission Alfred had informed him of, Dick did as the intercom had told him to and walked to the mission room, seeing that most of the team was already there he snuck in, appearing (and startling) next to Artemis. Once the entire team was there (Including himself: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket).

"Team, there have recently been several sightings of both known members of the light, and members of the 'Injustice League' here, in Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada. There have also been several mysterious disappearances as of late." Batman said as the holographic computer screen behind him showed a satellite view of said city.

"Your mission is to find out why, as well as to attempt to find any of the missing persons. You'll leave immediately, but keep in mind that this is strictly covert, that means that, no matter what happens, Do Not Engage. You should each start the mission in civilian clothing, but have your uniforms ready in-case of an emergency." Instructed Batman as he turned and left the room, the computerized voice of the Zeta tubes saying

"Recognized: Batman 02" Signifying that the Dark Knight had left the mountain.

"You heard him, everyone, go change into normal clothes if you haven't already and then report to the bioship in the hangar to prepare for takeoff." Aqualad, the team's leader, calmly ordered before turning to go prepare himself for the mission.

Dick, who was wearing his Robin uniform, consisting of a red vest with an "R" on the upper right front, black leggings/pants, a long cape that was black on the outside and pale yellow on the inside, special gloves, a golden-colored utility belt on his waist, black reinforced boots, and a black domino mask covering his blue eyes, walked to his room at the cave and changed into his civilian clothes, or 'Civies'. Theses consisted of a semi-baggy pair of jeans, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and a baggy black and green hoodie, a pair of sunglasses replacing his mask, which he put in his pocket, the baggy-ness covering up his robin uniform minus the cape, gloves, and boots, all of which were in a black backpack which he was wearing on his back.

After he changed Dick, or Robin, as his teammates knew him, walked to the hanger, claiming his usual seat in the bioship, which was a ship that Miss Martian had brought with her from Mars, and which was actually 'alive' and that could transform from a round 'resting mode', to it's 'flight mode', it was controlled in a unique way, namely by putting one's hands on the controls and using thought to control it, and also had a 'camo' mode, where it became nearly invisible.

* * *

><p>-Bioship, somewhere over the eastern US-<p>

-April 5, 15:45-

Soon the entire team was in the bioship, which was already in camo mode and on it's way to it's destination.

"Setting destination for Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada; Estimated time of arrival 4:30 pm" Reported Miss Martian, from her spot at the controls.

"So Rob, why were you so late getting to the cave, usually you're there before Batman, not after?" Inquire Wally West, aka Kid Flash, aka Robin's best friend, who, unlike the rest of the team, knew his secret identity.

"It's, uh, something to do with my other life, tell you later." Robin replied, both referring to his life as Dick Grayson in general, but also referring to his childhood in Haly's International Traveling Circus.

"Aww Fine, Don't tell me…" Whined the Speedster before turning to annoy, I mean flirt with, Artemis, the team's archer, and the only one on the team besides Robin without super powers.

* * *

><p>-Bioship, somewhere over Canada-<p>

-April 5, 16:30-

"Team, we'll be in Airdire in 30 minutes, now's a good time to start getting ready." Aqualad commented to the team, which caused Robin to bring up information on Airdire, New Brunswick on the Bioship's screen, which took up part of the front window.

"Airdire, New Brunswick, population size of 30 thousand people, average public school ratings, average birth/death rate, not much violence, not even many strange occurrences, the city itself is almost perfect, which makes it odd that suddenly all these super villains are being spotted. Nevermind all the missing persons cases, which have jumped in just the past 2 months." Robin reported based on the information on his holographic computer, which was being produced by a watch like device on his right arm.

"Any mysterious things in their recent past at all, Robin? Besides the missing persons cases?" Inquired Aqualad.

"Uh… Nope… wait… there's one thing, an abandoned kid with significant injuries and amnesia in 2005, but it appears the police just dismissed it as an abandoned kid who had been abused and was just blocking out a really traumatic experience, and it was so long ago that it probably has no significance." Robin replied, But wondered: '2005, that's when she went missing… could it be connected… nah, probably just my detective instinct on overload combined with what today is… and probably a little of what Sunday was...'

* * *

><p>-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-<p>

-April 5, 17:30-

The team had just landed and were getting ready to split up.

"Team, we'll be splitting up from here. Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and I will be team alpha. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna will be team beta. I will lead team alpha and Robin shall lead team beta. Almost all of the disappearances have happened either downtown or at the docks, so team alpha will search the docks for clues whilst beta searches downtown. Any questions?" Aqualad instructed.

No one had any questions, so the teams split up, with Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket and Aqualad going in one direction, while Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna another.

"Okay man, Enough dodging questions, why were you late? Is it because Sunday was the anniversary of-" Wally quietly began, but was interrupted by Robin.

"No, it's because of what today was, namely my first best friend's birthday, who's been missing for 7 years."

"Oh…" was Wally's reply, he vaguely remembered Dick mentioning her. "Aublyn, right?" double checked Wally

"No, Aubeline." Answered Robin sternly yet quietly, being defensive over his lost friend.

"Can we just drop the subject, it really hurts to talk about her." Dick asked.

"Fine." replied Wally.

* * *

><p>-Airdire, New Brunswick, Canada-<p>

-April 5, 18:00-

"We're nearing the center of downtown" Robin informed the rest of team Beta. "5 of the missing people were last seen at a local hangout known only as eagle's point… Seriously, it's even in the police reports… Anyways since it's not on any maps we'll have to ask around to get directions from a local…"

"How About her?" Wally asked, pointing to a girl with red hair being held back by a ponytail and a helmet on a skateboard skating by them with a Golden retriever running along side her.


End file.
